


4 + 1

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James ha sacado a Steve de tantas peleas que no podía ganar que no le extraña, que algo tan nimio como una guerra difícilmente lo iba a retener en Brooklyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 + 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Movieverso, pero SPOILERS de Winter Soldier.
> 
> Feliz cumple, no sé qué tal ha quedado porque estoy un poco dormida pero nada más salía y el JayTim como que ya no vale xD

**iv.**

Sus dedos se resbalan de la barandilla y no le da tiempo a procesar el vértigo, las náuseas cuando comienza la caída. El viento le corta la respiración, la mirada de Steve le corta un poco más dentro, le taladra hasta las entrañas. 

 

**i**

Se deja arrastrar. Las piernas no le sostienen, y al principio ni siquiera distingue el nombre, tan sólo aprecia la sensación de urgencia de la voz mientras le quita los amarres, pero tarde o temprano golpea contra sus tímpanos. Allí nadie le llama Bucky. Es sargento, o Barnes. James, en ocasiones puntuales. Bucky es algo suyo, suyo y de Steve. Y sólo le queda pensar que finalmente le han roto, y repetir su número de identificación una vez más.

Le levantan como si fuera una pluma y enfoca su visión con dificultad. 

—Te recordaba más alto. 

Hay una explosión que sacude las paredes, y Steve le empuja con una mano que le ocupa la mitad de la espalda. 

 

**ii.**

No dice nada hasta que se desploma a medio camino. Steve hace que se detengan y establece una zona cubierta en la que descansar. Necesita comer, beber, y sobre todo necesita dormir. Dugan hace guardia y Steve se sienta a su lado. 

—¿Estás bien?

Es diferente en todos los aspectos imaginables. El _Capitán América_. James quiere meterle la cabeza bajo el brazo y frotar el puño contra su coronilla. Ahora duda siquiera que su cuello le quepa bajo el brazo.

—¿No se te hace raro? —su mirada va a todas partes, a Steve entero. 

Todo su cuerpo se agacha, toda esa masa de músculo y cabellos rubios descuidados que se le pegan a la frente. Ahí mismo está su amigo, en la postura y la mirada y la risa amarga que se le escapa de los labios. 

—Todos los días —se toma un segundo para respirar hondo, su voz adopta el mismo matiz severo que aprendió de su madre a los doce años—. Deberías dormir un poco.  
—Ese tono me impone tanto ahora como cuando pesabas cuarenta kilos. 

Pero apoya la cabeza contra un árbol y cierra los ojos. Nota los dedos de Steve rozándole la pernera del pantalón y cierra la mano en torno a ellos. Quiere decir _quédate un rato_ , porque hace meses que no le ve y porque la última vez que durmió fue efecto del confinamiento, de cada rincón de su cuerpo sintiéndose morir. 

Es suficiente con el movimiento, Steve siempre fue mucho más listo que él para esas cosas. 

 

**iv.**

James nunca dudó que Steve conseguiría todo lo que se propusiera. Es un idiota persistente. Le ha sacado de tantas peleas que no podía ganar que algo tan nimio como una guerra difícilmente lo iba a retener en Brooklyn. Ahora incluso tiene una chica. La mera mención le hace enrojecer de la cabeza a los pies, y ahora hay mucho más músculo con el que trabajar. Tanto. Más del que le gustaría. 

Parece esculpido en mármol, lo único que le queda por hacer es estropearlo un poco, arrinconarle en alguna habitación a oscuras y buscarle las taras hasta encontrar todo lo que es puramente Steve. Y es difícil, es horrible el descubrir que es todo aquello, que lo único que ha hecho ha sido salir a la superficie, es asfixiante.

No les cuesta volver a la familiaridad. Son encuentros furtivos, casi infantiles. James inicia gran parte de ellos, empuja y pincha a Steve como puede, como sabe. La primera vez que se llevó a una chica a la cama, tenía quince años. Fue una vecina, tenía el pelo largo y era un año mayor que él. 

Recuerda el no saber qué hacer, guiarse de intuición y tacto, un nudo en el estómago y muchas risas nerviosas. Acabar ardiendo y con los ojos vidriosos, levantándole el vestido con los dedos. Todo lo que tiene con Steve le hace sentir así, exactamente así. Incluso acabar y doblarse bajo el peso de su brazo sobre los hombros, o lanzarle un puñetazo suave al estómago, Steve de rodillas y los dedos de James colándose entre su pelo. 

Todo tiene ese tinte absurdo de lo que se acaba, y James lo agarra de donde puede, antes de que alguien más se lo lleve. 

 

**~~v.~~  
i.**

Gira el rostro en la camilla y cuatro, seis manos le impiden levantarse. Sus ojos no funcionan. Parpadea como si fueran nuevos, se sacude el sopor. Hace frío, pero no se trata de eso. Hace frío, pero se le mete en la piel y en los huesos. Se sacude en la camilla, trata de gritar y nada sale de sus pulmones, se le ha agotado la voz y hay algo mal con él, con su brazo. Le castañean los dientes y alguien le clava una aguja en el cuello. _Tranquilo_ , y él sacude la cabeza. Está helado, y la oscuridad lo engulle de nuevo.


End file.
